Technology
General Information Like how the mod expands the timeline, it also expands the already extensive mechanics of how technology works in the base game. The mod has added technologies across its timeline all the way until the year 2320. The mod adds 9 new tech groups, more than two hundred new technologies, and other cost and cumulative modifiers of administrative, diplomatic, and military technology. Technology Groups Each country belongs to a technology group. Each tech group has a modifier to tech cost that represents the pace of innovation (or lack thereof) in that part of the globe in history, as well as determining what level of technology it starts the game with in 1444. Each group also has a unique list of land unit types representing the general military strategy of similar countries. The unit list also determines the maximum ratio of cavalry as a proportion of an army (excluding artillery) that can be fielded without suffering the insufficient support penalty. Western tech group is the only that can have trade companies. Primitives refers to nations that have a technology group that makes their techs cost at least 50% more than base cost. Primitives are subject to: *No ability to build boats *Reduced gold income *Subject to reduced agressive expansions from non-primitives *Subject to reduced diplomatic costs in peace deals from non-primitives Technology Reform Decisions Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Technology Reform (Roman) * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Roman ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 2 ** Administrative Technology at least 46 ** Administrative Power at least 100 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative power ** Lose 2 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Eastern ** Unity Types changed to Eastern Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Asian Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Have Chinese Technology Group *** Have Indian Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 86 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Asian Chinese Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Indian Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Nomad Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic List of Technologies Administrative Technologies This technologies require administrative power to get unlocked. If you're ahead of time in this kind of technology, you get +20% production efficiency and -0.05 yearly corruption. Diplomatic Technologies This technologies require diplomatic power to get unlocked. If you're ahead of time in this kind of technology, you get +20% Trade Efficiency and -0.05 Yearly Corruption Military Technologies This technologies require military power to get unlocked. They do no effect if you're ahead of time. Units before 19th century are locked to be for only certain types of techgroups, to avoid using Western Units or using Asian Units |} Westernization 'As of 1.18, the westernization mechanic has been removed and has been replaced with institutions. ' Through westernization, a country not in the western tech group may gain access to the knowledge of Europe, and replace its technology group with the Western one. Westernization (except by decision) is a difficult process and will severely disrupt a nation for decades, rendering them vulnerable to domestic turmoil and external attacks. Once westernization begins, loss of the western core or border will not cancel the process. Roman tech group can't westernize, neither can High American. Starting the Westernization process requires the following conditions be met: *The sum of all tech levels of a neighboring Western tech group country must be at least 7 more than the sum of all the country's tech levels. *The country must have a stability of at least 0. *The country may not be overextended. *Steppe nomads need to reform their governments prior to Westernizing. *New World natives with the Tribal Council government must also reform the government before westernization. *New World states following Inti, Nahualt, South American or Mesoamerican religions must fully reform them before westernization. *An AI country cannot be a protectorate *One of the following conditions must be true: **The country owns and has a core on a core province of a western nation. **The country has a core province bordering a core province of a western nation that is not assigned to a trade company. *The High American tech group, only appearing in Random New Worlds with fantasy elements (Conquest of Paradise DLC required), is considered Western for the purpose of allowing other states to westernize. A country westernizing this way becomes Western, not High American.Category:Browse Category:Technology